1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing carrier, a method of producing an electrostatic charge image developing carrier, an electrostatic charge image developing developer, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic method according to the related art, a method of forming an electrostatic charge image on a latent image holding member (photoreceptor) or an electrostatic recording medium by the use of various units and attaching electrometric particles, which are called toner particles, thereto to form the electrostatic charge image is used. In developing an electrostatic charge image, toner particles and carrier particles are mixed and charged by mutual friction to give an appropriate amount of positive or negative charge to the toner particles. Carriers are roughly classified into coated carriers having a coating layer on the surface of a core and non-coated carriers not having a coating layer on the surface thereof. The coated carriers are superior in consideration of the lifetime of a developer.
Various characteristics are demanded for the coated carriers. Particularly, it is necessary to give an appropriate amount of electricity (an appropriate amount of charge or an appropriate charge distribution) to a toner and to maintain the amount of electricity for a long period of time. For this purpose, it is important not to change impact resistance and rub resistance of the carrier and chargeability of the toner even with a change in environment such as temperature and humidity. Therefore, various kinds of coated carriers have been proposed.